Knights Templar
The Poor Fellow-Soldiers of Christ and of the Temple of Solomon (Latin: Pauperes commilitones Christi Templique Salomonici), also known as the Order of Solomon's Temple, the Knights Templar or simply the Templars, were a Catholic military order recognised in 1139 by the papal bull Omne datum optimum. The order was founded in 1119 and was active until around 1312. The order, which was among the wealthiest and most powerful, became a favoured charity throughout Christendom and grew rapidly in membership and power. They were prominent in Christian finance. Templar knights, in their distinctive white mantleswith a red cross, were among the most skilled fighting units of the Crusades. Non-combatant members of the order, who formed as much as 90% of the order's members, managed a large economic infrastructure throughout Christendom, developing innovative financial techniques that were an early form of banking, building its own network of nearly 1,000 commanderies and fortifications across Europe and the Holy Land, and arguably forming the world's first multinational corporation. Later History Grand Master Jacques de Molay was the last official master of the Order, executed by King Philip IV of France on the 18th of March of 1314. The Order was officially disbanded after that, with several of its members fleeing and being taken into other orders at the time. Nowadays, many claim to be descendants of the Knights Templar. However, it's a widely known conspiracy theory, as well as an ancient secret that the Knights Templar indeed still exist in the present times. Even after being officially disbanded by Pope Clement V, they continued to live secretly. In the modern age, the order, although in secret, holds a much deeper influence on the world than back in its glory days: from the shadows, the Templars keep allegiance to the Pope and help people around the world as several differently named groups. Many of their ancient traditions and symbols have been kept, although in the present days they do not wear those publicly, and instead do that in a very discreet way in order to recognize each other. Although the order initially did not accept fighting women — they were allowed into the order, but as non-combatants —, this changed within the centuries as the need for more members had them accept just about anyone willing to, regardless of their gender or origin. For many centuries, however, no female Grand Master was allowed. This changed for the first time in 1871, when the Princess Imperial of Brazil Isabel was given regency with full powers during her father's absence. Back then, many of the descendants of the Templars, operating under the Order of Christ name, were settled in the Empire of Brazil. Their influence was huge, as seen in the imperial flag, which shows the Order of Christ Cross. Inspired by the Princess's example, the order named its first woman Grand Master after the death of the previous master. Many opposed it at first, but ever since many women have been made Grand Masters of the Knights Templar as well. Their current Grand Master is also a woman, Helain de Givrand. Templars and Mythology The Knights Templar had a complicated relationship. Though it is subject of controversies and debate, they believe the mythological gods to be simply very powerful beings rather than gods in the literal sense. Secretly, there's been a long tradition of allowing demigods and other mythological beings into the order, which first spread the rumours of heresy within the Templars. For many years they protected such beings during the Middle Ages, keeping them safe from the infamous Witch Hunts. Despite the greek and roman influences, the order remained and still remains absolutely loyal to christian and Catholic faith nonetheless. In the present days they have several different bases of operations around the world, though their main one is to this very day located in Brazil. Members of the Order Grand Masters From the beginning up to its official extinction, the Grand Masters of Knights Templar can be easily verified. However, after the group's disbandment by Pope Clement V it became increasingly difficult to track down all the Templar official Grand Masters. For example, the President of Portugal is honored as Grand Master of the Order of Christ, however he has little to no influence in the order's inner subjects, and therefore is not considered their real leader. Original Order Known Later Grand Masters Trivia